


Have a Gummy

by MapleSweater



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Candy, Frogs, Gen, Gummies, Gummy - Freeform, Gummy Frog, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSweater/pseuds/MapleSweater
Summary: If anyone probably shouldn't have a bag full of gummy frogs, it'd be Gilbert. He'd come up with all sorts of things to do with them, especially on Halloween. Yet, somehow, he got a bag. This can't end well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my friend on Deviantart, ocean-aviator giving me two words, which were 'gummy frogs'. I hadn't written anything for Halloween at the time, so killing two birds with one stone, I made this. This was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it.

"Hey, Feli! Look'it this!" Prussia called, biting back a laugh. He, Germany, and Italy were at Germany's house, putting up the decorations for that night's Halloween party. The peppy Italian's head popped up from behind the pillar he was hanging fake spider webs on. He was wearing a ninja outfit, complete with a plastic katana. It had been Japan's idea, saying that Italy had 'been a cat enough years in a row'. Luckily, Italy seemed okay with the idea, reminding everyone multiple times of Germany's fascination with ninjas. Gilbert had decided, that year, to dress as a Pirate, and Germany, following the trend, donned a gladiator's costume, though he insisted that no one have any real weapons with their costumes.

"What is it, Gilbert? Is it fun?" He asked, padding over to Prussia, arms stretched out behind him Naruto-style. "Am I being a good Ninja?"  
  
"You're a great Ninja!" Prussia said, smiling and patting Italy's head approvingly. Italy smiled happily and let out a small 've'.  
  
"So, what did you want to show me?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Are you hungry, Feliciano?" Prussia asked, making his signature 'about to do something stupid' smirk and messing with something behind his back.  
  
"A little, why?" Italy responded. "Ooh~ do you have some candy I could have? Germany won't let me touch the bowl of chocolate until other people show up."  
  
"Even better!" Prussia remarked, his smile widening. He pulled a giant gummy frog out from behind his back and jerked it up and down a little bit to make it look alive. "Fresh from the pond! Eat up, Feli!" Italy let out a small squeak and raced towards the stairs, yelling for Germany. Snickering quietly to himself, Prussia dropped the gummy back into the bag and sat down on the couch, pleased with himself.  
  
"That was hilarious! I wanna see if I can get some other people with that tonight. Of course, I can't pull that one on France... he'd probably take it and eat it... but Antonio, maybe... Kesesese, tonight's gonna be fun!" Still smiling quietly to himself, he picked up the TV remote and turned it on to a random channel that happened to be showing a cheesy old Halloween movie. As the title screen appeared, he chuckled quietly at the low quality and started eating at one of his gummies. _Oh my god, this movie is garbage. Funny garbage, though._ As the girl on screen made an obviously horrible choice, Prussia found himself hoping for a monster, killer, something to pop out and get her.  
  
"I bet it'll be a werewolf. C'mon, Werewolf!"  
  
"Bruder." Prussia jumped, startled, and then coughed as he got part of his gummy stuck in his throat. Punching his chest to try to dislodge the candy, he turned around to face the person behind him. Germany stood there with a roll of glow in the dark string, glaring slightly at Prussia. Behind him lingered Italy, eyeing the bag of candy.  
  
"Oh... it was a gummy? Not a real frog?"  
  
"That's beside the point, Italy. Bruder, care to explain yourself?"  
  
"Jeez, West. Don't be such a stick in the mud! It was a joke, I'd never try to make dear sweet little Feliciano eat a real frog! It's just a gummy, see?" He held one up by its hind leg in front of Germany's face, waving it slightly. "See? Harmless fun!" Germany looked at the candy through narrowed eyes, and then sighed.  
  
"Don't do it again, Gilbert."  
  
"Aww, jeez, you're no fun, West! It's Halloween! Relax a little for once!"  
  
"Can I have a candy, Gilbert?" Italy asked, hanging the top of his body over the top of the couch. "I'm so hungry." Gilbert simply smiled and passed the bag to him.  
  
"Come on, West! Join in the fun! Play a prank, or really get into character with your costume, or, something! Don't be all solemn all night!" Germany eyed Prussia for a second, then looked at Italy, happily munching away on gummy frogs, then looked back at Gilbert, before finally sighing and setting the roll of string down.  
  
"As you wish, Bruder. But remember, you asked for this."  
  
"Eh?"  
  


* * *

  
Two figures walked quickly up the long path to the German brothers' house. One had a long, honey yellow curl bouncing at the side of his head, highlighting his pale skin. It wasn't naturally pale, he had covered his arms and face in white foundation for the occasion. He wore a white shirt and black pants that he had taken a pair of scissors to, and then splattered fake blood over. To finish off his costume, a large, bleeding, stitch ran from his hairline to his jaw, swooping in near his nose and running across his cheek. The second one had a long, tattered, orange trench coat on. A blood-splattered hockey mask rested on top of his head, and in his hands he carried a chainsaw. Beside the two trotted a small polar bear that had been giving a generous splashing of the oozing red substance, especially around the face area.  
  
"Alfred," The one with the scar said, brushing a bit of hair out of his face. "Are you sure that chainsaw will be safe to have with you? What if it gets bumped into and turned on during the night?"  
  
"Relax Mattie, I know what I'm doing!" America replied, flicking the blade. "I replaced the blade bit with rubber! It'll be fine!"  
  
"Well, I suppose that'll help. Anyway, go ring the doorbell, will you?" Canada replied, picking Kumajiro up to make sure he went into the house with them.  
  
"'Kay!" America trotted ahead of his brother and rang the doorbell, pulling the mask down over his face as he hummed the theme from Friday the 13th. Canada stepped up next to him, rolling his eyes at his horror-obsessed brother. A few seconds went by with no answer, so America rang the doorbell again. A small voice yelled something incoherent from inside the house, and then the door swung open to reveal Italy, halfway through a gummy frog.  
  
"Ciao, America! Canada! Kumajiro!" He chirped, sucking the rest of the gummy into his mouth and petting the Canadian's pet.  
  
"Uh, hey, Italy. Where's Germany?"  
  
"Oh, Germany's busy right now, but you can come in!" Italy skipped away from the door and towards the bag of candy sitting on the table. Confused, America and Canada followed him inside.  
  
"Busy? With what?" Canada asked, setting his pet down on the floor with a small 'oof'.  
  
"Making Gilbert eat his words."  
  
"Doing what now?" America asked. Just then, a blood-coated Prussia ran through, holding his arms over his head and snickering. Behind him ran Germany, a bottle of fake blood in his hand.  
  
"Man, this party looks great!" America said, running off behind Germany, carrying his chainsaw with him. Italy, meanwhile, took the bowl full of chocolate off of the counter and pulled a piece out.  
  
"Germany said I had to wait for chocolate until other people showed up. You two showed up, so I eat chocolate now. Do you want some, Matthew?" Italy asked, handing him a Snickers bar. Shrugging, Canada took the candy and opened it with a small 'thank you', watching the two Germanics run around the house with his brother close behind. Gilbert tripped over a corner of the rug, and Germany pounced on him and poured blood all over his head. America then popped up behind them with his chainsaw and yelled as loud as he could. Canada laughed as he watched the German brothers flinch and then laugh when they saw America. Popping the rest of the Snickers bar into his mouth, he smiled and turned to Italy.  
  
"Happy Halloween, Feliciano."  
  
"You too, Matthew! Happy Halloween!" Italy said, turning to Matthew and smiling. The two then turned back to the scene unfolding in the dining room, quietly eating chocolate and waiting for the others to show up.  
  
_Happy Halloween, indeed._


End file.
